Turn Lucy Back to Normal!
by Haru-Starlietta
Summary: She's still alive! But why she is just a little girl and lost her memories? How they will turn Lucy back to normal? Will she able back to normal? Or she'll stay as little girl forever?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story.. XD This idea keep bothering my mind so I write it... -,- :D**

**I'll update Fame and Detective soon ;) **

**Hope you like it :D**

* * *

><p>"Lucyyy!" the pink-haired boy pouted. "Why are you so slow, Luce?"<p>

"I'm not like you, Mister. I have something to do." Lucy said as she packing her stuff. "Anyway, where's Happy? I thought he'll join this mission."

"He went on a mission with Wendy and her cat. So it's just the two of us." Lucy blushed as he said the 'the two of us' part.

Natsu smirked, "Why your face is so red, Luce?" Natsu leaned down, their face is so close.

"Wh-wha-what?" Lucy blushed harder.

"Hey, do you know what? I love you, Luce." Natsu said as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist.

Lucy blinked few times, and she felt her face was so hot. "A..are you..." Lucy couldn't finished her sentence because cut by Natsu.

"Yeah, I love you, I love Happy, I love all of my nakama." He grinned, let go his arms off of Lucy and walked toward Lucy's window and jump.

Lucy blinked again, "Damn you, Natsuuu!" Lucy shouted, still blushing.

Natsu laughed, "Hurry up, Luce!"

Natsu and Lucy went for a mission. The client's house is near a forest. There was not much information about the mission. So they just came to the place.

Lucy run toward Natsu, they took a train to get there.

_(Time skip~~ I'm kinda lazy to write their journey in a train/shot/)_

"Natsu! Natsu! Geez, we're not in a train again." Lucy muttered as she wrapped her hand around the sick Natsu.

"Wohoo! Let's go, Lucy. Faster is better!" Natsu ran, followed by Lucy.

"_Stupid, Natsu..."_ Lucy sighed, keep running.

They arrived at the client's house. The house wasn't too big, but not too small too. It was a nice white house, there was a beautiful garden full of white roses.

"It's.. beautiful, very peaceful." Lucy said smiling.

"Whoa, the owner must be love white roses. Everything is white." Natsu walked toward the door.

"Excuse us!" Lucy knocked the door. An old lady opened the door. She wore white dress.

"Ah, both of you must be from Fairy Tail. Please come in." The old lady welcomed them. They gathered in her living room.

"I'm Runa Springfield. And what are your names?" Mrs. Runa said smiling.

"I'm Lucy, and this is my friend, Natsu." Lucy intruduced herself and Natsu.

"What's this mission about?" Natsu asked and eating the cookies that given by .

"I need your help to save my granddaughter, Nadeshiko. She never come back after went to the forest 4 days ago. She is very kind and beautiful. She's only 11 years old. She's my only family that I have. Her parents are dead 2 years ago. My husband too. I heard that there is a monster inside the forest. Nadeshiko has brown long hair. She always use white dress."

"We will save your granddaughter no matter what." Lucy said.

"So, we'll get going now." Natsu stood up and walked out the house.

"We'll be back soon, Mrs. Runa. Please wait here." Lucy bowed and went to the forest with Natsu.

"Be safe!" the old lady shouted.

_-in the forest-_

"Where do you think Nadeshiko is?" Lucy asked.

"How do I know." Natsu shrugged. "But look! There's a white wristband."

Lucy took the wristband. "It's dirty. I think this is Nadeshiko's. Look there's also a foot step. It's so big."

"Nice, we'll follow the footstep." Natsu grinned and huggeg Lucy from behind.

"Wh-what are you doing, Natsu?" Lucy flushed.

"Warming you."

"How did you know?" Well, Luce felt cold in this forest. Somehow she felt something bad will come.

"I'm your best friend! Of course I know." He grinned.

Lucy smiled weakly, "I'll miss you, Natsu." She whispered.

"What did you say?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing. Let's go! Before we late." Lucy followed the footsteps. Natsu too.

"KYAAAA! SOMEONE HELP ME!" a girl shouted.

"That's must be her. C'mon Luce!" Natsu ran with Lucy toward the sound. They found a big monster. It has red eyes, and scary. A girl cried in its arms.

"Hiegh.. It's very ugly." Natsu said (A/N : =_=a you care about its look?)

"Karyu no Tekken!" Natsu jumped and hit the monster's arm. Nadeshiko fall from its arm.

"Nadeshiko!" Lucy ran to catch Nadeshiko. Lucky, she managed to cath her.

"N-nee-chan!" Nadeshiko cried in Lucy's embrace.

"It's alright. Are you okay?"

"Ye-yes I am. I'm a wind mage." She said, sobbing.

"Good, but you have injuries. Plue will take you back to home. I'll be here with my friend to defeat this monster. This monster is dangerous." Lucy said and summoned Plue.

"This monster took me while I was searching for woods here."

"I see. Well, you can go back now, be careful!" Lucy patted her Nade's head. "Wait, why she didn't use her magic? And I didn't feel any magic within her. Don't tell me..."

"Say my thank to him, nee-chan! See you again!" Nade run with Plue and left the forest.

"Karyu no enchu!" Natsu attacked the monster. And the monster didn't feel anything.

"What the hell? How could...?"

"Natsu becareful! Don't let that ugly monster attack you! Or you will lose your magic!"

Natsu looked at her, "Are you kiddi...GRRAAGHH!" Natsu was thrown back and hit a big sharp stone.

"NATSUUU!" Lucy screamed in horror. She ran to Natsu. Natsu coughed up blood. "Nat-Natsu.. Hang on, baka!" Lucy's tears fell on Natsu's cheek as she hugged Natsu.

"Don-Don't cry, Luce. I'm fine." He coughed again. _Why my magic is decreasing? Goddamn!_, he thought. He stood up, even though it was a bit hard.

"S-stay back, Luce!" Natsu yelled.

"No way! Gate of the Lion, I opnen thee, Leo!" Lucy yelled back and summoned Loki. "Loki, please!"

"Of course, Lucy." Loki attacked the monster, helping Natsu.

Natsu and Loki (including Lucy, don't forget :P) fought that damn monster. They were almost running out of magic. And that monster only had few scratch. Loki had a bad injuries and back to spirit world. Lucy summoned Virgo.

"Princess, this monster is..." she whispered something to Lucy. Lucy's eyes widened.

"I-I'm not letting _him_ to do that!" Lucy's body was shaking. "I..I'll do it!"

"But Princess..." Virgo looked her with sad face. "I'm sorry, Virgo." Lucy forced closed Virgo.

"Karyu no Koen!" Natsu jumped and attacked the monster again. Finally, the monster was falling and hit the ground. Natsu panted hardly.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran toward him, and held him in her arm.

"Did it work?" he asked, blood was covering his face.

"Sadly, no. Wait here, 'kay? It's my turn to save you." Lucy smiled as she kissed Natsu's cheek. And she walked toward the monster.

"Lu-Lucy! What do you mean? Don't do stupid thing!" Natsu yelled in horror. Scared if something happen to her.

"I'll meet you soon, Natsu! Don't worry!" she gave him a big smile and waved. "Now, time to die!" Lucy held the monster's leg. She pulled out all of her magic energy.

"Lu-Lucyyyy!" Natsu tried to stand up and ran to her. But it's useless, he was running out of magic energy. He panted hardly.

Lucy fused herself with the monster. Natsu ran to her with his energy left. "LUCYYY! Why you..? Get the hell out of there!"

"I'll be okay, Natsu. Don't cry. You were the one who told me not to cry." She pouted. Natsu cried. "Please, Lucy! Get out! I love you!" he said. Lucy smiled, a warm smile then the fusion is finish. Natsu couldn't see her again. She was trapped in there.

Natsu yelled her name. The monster was shining. And few seconds later, exploding into pieces. Natsu's eye widened in horror as he looked at the bloody Lucy. Blood covered her body.

"Lucy! Wake up silly!" Natsu yelled and shaked Lucy's body, hoping she opened her eyes.

"Nn..Natsu... See? Th-the monster is gone..." Lucy opened her eyes and smiled.

"Please don't die! How can I live without you?" Natsu cried.

"I won't. H-hey..do..you know what? I really love you, Natsu. I love you more than a nakama."

"I love you too, Luce!" Natsu leaned down and kissed her. Lucy smiled during the kiss.

Natsu pulled apart. And Lucy didn't open her eyes. Natsu's nightmare was here.

"Lucy! Wake up! Lucyyyyy!" he roared.

_-1 week Later-_

"Natsu! Natsu!" Lisanna called his name. But he was spacing out. "Natsu!" she snapped.

"Ah, what is it Lisanna?" he smiled sadly.

"You haven't eat anything since yesterday."

"I'm not hungry." Lisanna sighed at her nakama. "What the hell?" Natsu yelled and stood up from his seat. Lisanna jumped, "Wh-what is it?

He smelled a scent. He really missed the scent. "I smell Lucy's scent!"

"Natsu! Please! Lucy is..." Erza snapped but cut by somone.

"Is this Fairy Tail?" a little girl yelled, smiling. She has blonde hair, side pony tail with blue ribbon, white and blue dress.

All of Fairy Tail froze. "Yes it is, little girl. Who might be are you?" Mirajane smiled at her.

"I'm Lucy. I want to join this guild. This guild is awesome!" she grinned. All of them sweat dropped. Her voice, her face, her look, are same like their Lucy!

"Lucy?" Natsu walked to little Lucy. "Are you Natsu?" little Lucy asked.

"Yes! How did you know?" Natsu smelled this girl's scent. It was the same like _his_ Lucy.

"I don't know. When I woke up in the hospital. I only remember 'Natsu' and he has pink hair."

"WHAAAAAAT?" all of Fairy Tail yelled.

"Do you have magic, dear?" Mira asked again. She cried, because this little girl really looked like Lucy.

"Yes I am. I'm Celestial mage. Loki told me that too." Little Lucy said. And Loki came out. "Loki!" she grinned.

"Hello my lilttle princess." Loki smiled. "Guys, believe me or not but she is a real Lucy."

"R-really?" Natsu asked as his eyes in tears.

"Yes, and she's not Lucy's reincarnation. She is the real Lucy."

"H-how..?" Levy was crying.

"Okay, I'll tell you the whole story." Loki smiled and grabbed Lucy's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1~Finished XD<strong>

**What do you think? :)**

**Thanks fpr readind! Review please :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haru-Starlietta here :)**

**Here you go, chapter 2 :D**

**Hope you like it ;)**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima... not me xD**

* * *

><p>Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Mirajane, Lisanna and the others were gathering to listen Loki's story. Our little Lucy was walking around to see the Fairy Tail guild with Wendy.<p>

"First, I want to ask you Natsu. Do you remember Nadeshiko?" Loki said looking at Natsu. Natsu nodded. "Good. Now, actually Nadeshiko can see the future, same like Charle. She knew, Lucy would die, so..." Loki stopped because cut by Natsu.

"What the hell? She knew Lucy would err.. 'die'? Why she didn't say anything?" Natsu slammed the table.

"Shut up, will you, flame head? Listen first!" Loki glared at him. "Nadeshiko told Lucy that she is a mage too. She really thanked both of you because you saved her."

"Loki, If she can see the future, why did she go to the forest from the first?" Gray confused.

"Smart! Actually, her magic power taken by the monster. Somehow, in the forest, she found a magic stone after Lucy told her to leave. I heard that stone can heal your magic power and you will get _future_ vision for two days. So, she got her magic back. In the same time, she saw Lucy is dead in her vision. Of course she didn't want Lucy to die. So, she used a magic that can Lucy stay alive. In order to make it happen, she couldn't tell anyone. If she told Natsu or anyone about the future she saw, everything were getting worse."

"So.. did the magic work?" Natsu asked.

"Of course, stupid! She did it but, as you know, Lucy turned back into a little girl. Lucy is only 10 now. And she lost her memories."

"Is there something we can do to help Lu-chan back to normal?" Levy worried.

"Why yes. First, someone must..." Loki coughed. "Last, you must help her regain her memories."

"What is the first thing?" Erza asked, staring at him.

"A kiss from her true love. After that, she will turn into 17 again." Loki said.

"It's easy then! It would be me!" Natsu cheered.

Loki laughed, "It won't be easy, Natsu."

"Really? I'll try it now." Natsu called Lucy. "Lucyyyy!" then a little blonde girl ran to him. "What's up?" she smiled.

Natsu only looked at her brown eyes. He cupped little Lucy's head and leaned down to kiss her.

"Wh-what are you doing pinky?" Little Lucy blushed. Natsu didn't say anything. Everyone gasped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU PERVERT!" little Lucy punched Natsu really hard, right on his face. Natsu growled in pain. "You so mean, Luce." Natsu cried. While all of his friends laughed. Lucy went to Loki. Loki gave her a piggy back. Lucy felt her face is heated.

"Serve you right, pinky perv!" Gray laughed at Natsu.

"Shut up, underwear prince!"

"Flame head!"

"Ice brain!"

Little Lucy yelled, "Huaa! That guy is stripper!"

"What do you me...Whoaa! My clothes!" Gray got panic. Natsu laughed, "Stripper!"

"Ne, Loki, you can go back, you know." Lucy grinned.

"Okay, my princess, call me anytime you need me." Loki kissed Lucy's hand and disappeared.

"Lu-chan, do you like novel?" Levy asked.

"I do! I read few of them in my house." Lucy smiled.

"Lucy! You look so cute!" Mirajane gave Lucy a crush-bone-hug.

"Mi..Mira-nee... you're crushing her." Lisanna sweat dropped. Mira let go of Lucy. "You two have white hair! And both of you are beautiful!" Lucy smiled.

"Lucy! Live in our house!" Lisanna grabbed Lucy's hand. Little Lucy is so cute.

Lucy laughed. She played with Fairy Tail member and already join them again. She already felt her home here.

"Mira-san, do you see Natsu?" Little Lucy tugged Mira's dress.

Mirajane patted her head, "He told me he went to buy a dress."

"Dress? For who?"

Mirajane smirked, "Who knows, lil Lucy." Lucy pouted. Levy and Lisanna squealed, "So cuteeee!"

"Lucy!" Gray called Lucy. Lucy looked at Gray. She smiled, "Yes?"

"Here." Gray grinned and gave her a pink ribbon. There was two star on the ribbon.

"Star! I love star. Thank you so much, Gray." She hugged him.

"Lucyyyy!" Natsu shouted from the guild door. "I bought this for you."

"A lolita dress? That will look good on you, Lu-chan." Levy said. Lucy blushed a bit.

"Thank you, Natsu." Lucy said and went to a room to change her clothes with Lisanna, Erza, Mirajane, and Levy.

After few minutes, little Lucy and the girls came out from the room. The boys shouted, "Cute Lucy!" Lucy blushed. She wore a lolita dress. The dress had blue and white color. It was about a knees lenght. It was so cute on her.

Natsu blushing, "You...You look so cute, Luce."

Lucy blushing, "Thank you." She rubbed her head.

"Lucy!" Natsu ran to her. "I want to kiss you!"

Lucy ran away, blushing, "NOOO!" Erza came and hit Natsu's head.

"You stupid! Don't scare her like that, you pervert! She's only 10 now."

Natsu cried, "A-aye!" Erza nodded.

"But I miss her so much! I was freaking sad when I knew she was dead."

"We all do, Natsu. But, she couldn't remember us. We must help her." Lisanna said.

Lucy worried, looking at the sad Natsu, "I...I'm sorry if I made you sad." Lucy hugged Natsu. The girls were like "Aaaww..."

Natsu hugged her back, "Not your fault, Luce."

After that, they were playing again until night come. Then she yawned. It was already 7 pm. She's sleepy.

"Luce, do you want to go home?" Natsu asked, grinning.

"Aye! I'm tired."

"Come on. I'll walk you home." Natsu grinned, and grabbed Lucy's wrist.

"Bye minna! I'll see you tomorrow!" Lucy waved at them, "And bye, Prince Gray!" and Lucy, Natsu walked toward her house.

"Prince Gray?" Natsu frowned. "Yeah, he's cool! He's like a prince. We played a drama." Little Lucy squealed.

_Damn you, Gray_, Natsu thought.

"Why are you look so angry, Natsu?" Lucy asked, a bit worried.

"Because I love you, Luce. You're mine!" Natsy muttered.

Lucy flushed, "What..are you talking about?"

Natsu sighed, "Nothing.. Here we arrived at your house." Natsu smiled, a sad smile. _I haven't visit her house since a week ago, _he thought.

Lucy stared at him, worrying about him. Then they entered Lucy's house. Lucy changed her clothes, and went to her bed.

"Natsu?" she called Natsu, who sit on her couch.

"Hmm?" Natsu asked.

"Have we met before? I don't know why, but I feel like we're already known for years."

"What do you think?" Natsu smirked and walked toward her.

Lucy frowned, "How can I know about that. I lost my memories."

Natsu sat on the edge of her bed, "Well, I promise I'll turn you back to normal, Luce." Natsu patted her head. Lucy smiled and fall asleep seconds later.

"Good night, Lucy." He said and sleep next to her. He hugged her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2~finished :D<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please review ;)**

**Thanks for your review guys.. xD I love you!**


	3. Chapter 3

:D Haru-Starlietta's speaking

Just want to say.. If I can finish this story, and get at least 30 reviews... I'll do something to my friend(good way) XD

Anyway, sorry for the late update :O Busy with school thingy

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima :)

Chapter 3 Hope you like it :3

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning, little Lucy woke up first. She blushed, knowing she was in Natsu's embrace. "<em>So warm. And sleeping Natsu is cute."<em> Lucy giggled. She closed her eyes, and fall asleep again.

Hours later, Natsu woke up. He smiled as he saw Lucy in his arm. "Lucy~Wake up! Luce!"Natsu sat up as he pinched her cheek. Lucy groaned and woke up. "Ah, good morning, Natsu." She said, rubbing her eyes.

Natsu grinned, "Good morning, Luce."

Little Lucy sighed, "Really, why are you here?" she pouted.

_She's so cute!_, Natsu thought. "I know you're happy that I'm here." He smirked.

Lucy flushed. "Wh-Why would I?" Lucy walked to her bathroom. Natsu grinned, "I'll go to the guild, now. Don't forget to come, Luce!"

"I will!" Lucy shouted inside the bathroom. Natsu jumped out from the window and ran to the guild.

After 30 minutes, Lucy came out from the bathroom. She changed her dress. She wore a pink dress. Virgo gave some dresses, so it'd fit with little Lucy. After that she went to the guild after she summoned Plue.

Little Lucy was walking on the edge of the river with Plue. "Are you Luce?" someone said. Lucy and Plue stopped walking. Lucy turned back and saw a man with black hair.

Little Lucy smiled, "Yes, I am. Who might be are you?" The man just smiled.

_-At Fairy Tail guild -_

Mira saw Natsu running toward her, "Hello, Natsu. Where's Lucy?"

Natsu sat on a chair at the bar, "She's on her way on here, I bet."

"So, why didn't you come with her?" Mirajane tilted her head. Natsu rubbed his head, and blushed a bit. "I...I want her back to normal. But that doesn't mean I hate little Lucy! I..Just..." Mirajane cut Natsu's sentence.

She smirked, "Oh, you want to kiss her, Natsu?"

Natsu could feel his face was burning red, "Wha-what are you talking about?"

Mirajane giggled, "I mean, you want her turn back to normal." Natsu nodded. "Then, kiss her."

"It isn't that easy. She's just 10! She'll hit me again for sure."

"Give her something, Natsu." Mira smiled.

Natsu went silent, and think. He was thinking until someone shouted his name. "Natsuuu-saaaan!"the long blue-haired girl shouted. Natsu and Mirajane looked at her.

"Anything wrong, Wendy?" Mirajane smile.

"Lu..Lucy-san is.. She..." Wendy panted.

"Wha..What happened to Lucy?" Natsu asked. He worried.

"A black-haired mantook her somewhere. We couldn't move and talk, when we were seeing the scene. We lost them." Charle said.

"Shit..." Natsu cursed, "Where did you saw them?"

"Near her house." Charle said.

"Thanks!" Natsu shouted and ran out of the guild to find Lucy.

"Ne, Wendy..." Mirajane called Wendy.

_-Meanwhile...-_

Natsu ran through Strawberry Street, and stopped in front of Lucy's house door. Natsu saw a note sticked on the door. He took it, and read it.

_Dear Lucy's Friends,_

_I'm a mage. I'll borrow your friend for a while. I'll give Lucy back to you after I finish my 'game' with her. Ah, anyway, no promises about her life. I don't know if I kill her or not. I'll still give her back even she died. Kufufufu..._

_If you want to save her... Play a game with me.. Kufufufu... You must finish the game or she'll die. Come to Dragon Tower, I'll show you a game. Hurry! Or you'll late... Kufufufu... Guess where it is._

_-Dark Prince_

"Bastard! Who the hell is Dark Price? And where is dragon tower?" Natsu growled and ran back to the guild.

Whe he arrived at the guild, he yelled, "DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE IS DRAGON TOWER?"

"Dragon Tower...? Isn't it at The Sleeping Forest?" Lisanna said.

"Thanks, Lisanna!" Natsu grinned.

"Your welcome. Anyway, be careful! You'll fall asleep if you come to that forest. Or at least you'll feel sleepy." Lisanna told him.

"Thanks again! Well, see you later!" Natsu ran to Sleeping Forest. It is located outside Magnolia.

"I wonder why he asked that." Lisanna said.

"Is something happen to Lu-chan?" Levy worried. "I haven't see her today."

"But, Dragon Tower is..." Lisanna looked at her sister, Mirajane. "Mi...Mira-nee. Should we help him? It's sleeping forest."

Mirajane shook heer head, "No... He's Natsu. He'll be fine." She smiled. Lisanna sighed, and smiled. "You're right." Lisanna grinned.

"Well, yeah." Levy smiled.

_-Natsu's P.O.V-_

So, this is Sleeping Forest. I walked in the forest. This is the forest, but where is the tower? Damn! I was running, before it's too late. _Wait, why do I so sleepy? Damn_. I tried to not fell asleep here. _The hell is that?_ I saw a paper sticked on a tree. But, I couldn't read it. My vision got blur. I was very sleepy. I walked closer toward the paper.

_Dear Lucy's friend(s)_

_Kufufu... You did it! You're not fall asleep! Good job, now I give you a gift. Just go to the right, and walk on. You'll see the tower_.

_-Dark Prince_

_-Normal P.O.V_-

Lucy opened her eyes, "Where...am I?" Lucy looked around the room. "What is this?" She found herself sat on a chair, and her hands were tied over the chair's arm.

"Oh, you're awake, Little Lucy?" The man said. Lucy gasped.

"Wh..What do you want? Where am I?" Lucy asked, a bit frightened.

"Well, I'm your prince."

_Meanwhile..._

Natsu leaned on a tree. He's freaking sleepy. He fought with his eyes. "The hell with this forest?" Natsu muttered. He tried to walk again. He held the trees while he walked. After few minutes, he could see the dragon tower. Just like the name, it was a real tower. The color of the tower was brown.

"My prince?" Little Lucy pouted. She didn't want this man become her prince. "Did you take my keys?"

"Smart girl. Kufufufu..." The man walked toward a table in the room.

Little Lucy rolled eyes, "Can you untied my hands, Mr. Kufu?"

"Mr. Kufu? No, I won't let you free." He tooked something, and walked closer to Lucy.

Lucy's eyes widened, "N...NOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled.

"NOOOOO!" Natsu could hear a girl yelled. "Lucy!" Natsu was running. He'd turn anyone who hurt Lucy... into ash.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3~Finished!<p>

I love you guys! xDD And your review make me want to update faster .

Thanks for reading! :3 Review please~ :D


	4. Chapter 4

**^^ Haru-Starlietta's here!**

**Sorry for the late update ._. School is so busy D:**

**Here~chapter 4 :)**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>-At Fairy Tail Guild<em>-

"Why Lucy and Natsu haven't come to the guild?" Erza asked. She just back from her s-class mission.

"Something happened to our little Lucy." Lisanna said with a sad face. Gray nodded, "That flame head went to Dragon Tower. I'm worried about Lucy."

"I saw a mage took her somewhere. I couldn't save her." Wendy felt guilty. "It's not your fault, Wendy." Mirajane smiled.

"Dragon Tower, huh? It's in the sleeping forest. Information about that tower is limited." Erza frowned as she sat on a chair.

Then, suddenly Levy came into the group, running, "Guys! I know something!"

The group looked at the script mage, "I got an information about the tower. There is a man who looking for _Life Lacrima_."

"Life Lacrima? What is it?" Gray asked.

"It's a (totally) small lacrima in you body after someone use survive magic. Survive magic only used by the third generation of Springfield family and she/he can't use it more than once." Levy explained.

"Nadeshiko girl that saved Lucy use the magic to Lucy." Mirajane said.

"Oh no! I forgot about that!" Levy gulped. "If the lacrima is taken from Lucy... She..She..can die."

"WHAAAAT?" They all screamed.

* * *

><p>Natsu walked to the Dragon Tower. He saw a note on the door. He read it.<p>

_Dear, someone who help Lucy_

_ Whoa, you managed to get here without falling asleep. Amazing! As a gift I'll erase the sleeping magic from you. You won't get sleepy again. I'm in a good mood. Find your Lucy! No promise she'll stay alive. Emm... Or better, I'll make her become my princess. _

-_Dark Prince_

Natsu cursed under his breath. "Wait for me, Luce." And of course he didn't feel sleepy anymore. He entered the tower's door. He ran to find Lucy. He found a door and opened it. He was entering the room, and the door disappeared! The room became dark for a while, then it became bright again.

"Oh, hello, Salamander of Fairy Tail!" said a man with black hair. "You come to save Lucy?"

"Where is she?" Natsu was angry.

"Oh, she's with me. Don't worry. I changed my mind, I won't kill her now, but maybe later or soon. Anyway, call me Len." Len said smiling. Well, he has kinda cute face. His black short hair makes him cute cool.

"You bastard! What did you do to her?" Natsu said as he threw fire ball to Len.

Len moved so fast! He dodged it. "Whoa, calm down, Salamander! I didn't hurt her, 'kay? I just use her as my doll. My precious doll. Kufufufu." Len already stood behind Natsu.

"When did you...?" Natsu turned back and attacked him with his fire dragon's iron fist with his anger.

Luckily, it hit Len. Len was thorw back and hit the wall. Len coughed some blood. "You're pretty strong. As I expected from a salamander." He smirked while whipping his mouth from blood. "Water tornado!"

A tornado from water twistling around Natsu. "Water blade!" Len used his water magic. Blades from water attacked Natsu. The blades make some cuts on Natsu.

"Gaarhhhg!" Natsu groaned in pain. "Fire dragon : Roar!" Natsu's fire made the water tornado disappeared. "Fire dragon : Wing attack!" Natsu's magic made Len hit the wall(again).

"Damn you, Salamander!" soon, Len disappeared. Natsu growled, "You coward!" The room back to normal, and Natsu ran out from the room to find Lucy. He ran to the top of the tower with the stairs. On the top floor, he found a door again. He opened it and he saw Len. And a big tube, filled with water. Natsu's eyes widened after seeing the tube. There were some cable sticked on the tube.

"LUCYY!" Natsu screamed as he ran closer to the tube. Little Lucy was in the tube, unconscious. Natsu knocked the tube, "Lucy! Wake up! Lucy!" Natsu tried to break the tube but useless, he couldn't.

"How is it? I use the tube to absorb life lacrima. The life lacrima will made me be the best mage in the world! The process of absorb the lacrima will be finish soon." Len smirked proudly. "Of course she can't breath. She's in my water prison tube."

"Life lacrima?" Natsu confused.

"Life lacrima is in Lucy's body since the Springfield use survive magic on her." Len said.

"I didn't know abou that but, you better release her NOW! I won't forgive you for this!" Natsu's anger made his fire surrounded around him.

"I can't! I'll absorb her life lacrima power and she'll die soon. After that you can have her back."

"You're freaking monster!" Natsu yelled in anger. He attacked him with fire dragon's fist.

"Water shield!" Len protected himself with his shield.

"Fire dragon's claw!"

"Water rain blade!"

" Fire dragon's flame elbow!"-"Water hand punch!" The both punched each other with their strong punch. Natsu flown back and hit the wall. Len flown back and hit the tube.

Natsu coughed some blood and whipped them. He saw Len. He blinked for times and his face tuned into a smirk. He stood up.

Blood dripped from Len's head because hit the tube. Len stood up.

Natsu smirked, "Fire dragon's sword horn!" Natsu ignited his entire body on fire and ram into Len with full speed. Len hit the tube really hard beacuse of Natsu. Then after seconds, the tube cracked. After that, the tube was broken. The tube glass's disappear like dust and the water on the floor. Len knocked out, unconscious. Little Lucy was lying on the floor still unconscious.

"Lucyy!" Natsu ran to her and held her in his arm. "Luce! Wake up! You can't die, Lucy! Not again!" Natsu shrieked. He slapped Lucy's cheek slowly.

"Luce!" Natsu shouted, smashing his lips onto Lucy's, giving her CPR. "WAKE UP, LUCE!" Natsu kept blowing air into her for few times. Soon, little Lucy coughed the water out. And then light yellow surrounded around them. And also the wind. There was a magic circle below them, there was also written 'Springfield' in the magic circle. Smoke surrounded around them.

After about 10 seconds, the light disappear. Natsu's eye widened, "L-Lucy! Yo-you are...?" Natsu too shocked to say something.

"What the hell happened here?" Lucy coughed. She turned back to normal! She is 17 years old mage again!

"Lu...cy... Do you know who am I?" Natsu said, remember there might be possibility she lost her memories again.

"U-uh, Natsu?" Lucy raised her eyebrow. Natsu hugged her tightly. "Lucy!"

"I'm sorry, Natsu but I still can't remember my past. But I know I was only 10 when I came to Fairy Tail after I lost my memories. Loki told me that I'm 17 actually, so well..." Lucy rubbed her back head, feeling a bit guilty.

"It's okay, Luce! I promise I will make you regain your memories!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy blushed a bit, smiling, "Thanks for saving me, Natsu."

"No problem! I'll always be by your side."

Lucy blushed as he said those sweet words. "A-anyway, let's tie this fake prince on that chair. He did that to my little version." Lucy hissed.

Natsu chukled, standing up, "Okay! Let's do it."

Lucy walked closer to Len. Suddenly, she stopped walking. Her eyes widened, she held her heart.

"Lucy? Is something wrong?" Natsu asked with worried eyes.

"IT HURTS!" Lucy yelled in pain holding her heart. "It's hard to breath! The.. li..life lacrima..." Lucy said and fell down, her vision turning black. The last thing she knew was Natsu screamed her name, catching her before she hit the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeey XD Chapter 4 Finished~ Sorry if this is a short one... I'm so sleepy -.- <strong>

**Thanks for reading :D !**

**Please review ;)**

**I love you guys :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haru-Starlietta's here! :)**

**Here you go! Chapter. 5**

**Hope you like it! xD**

* * *

><p>Natsu was really panic out. He kept screaming Lucy's names. "Lucy! Wake up! It isn't funny, you know!" Natsu cried out. He hugged her tightly. "Lucy...Please don't leave me again! Don't leave us, silly!" Lucy didn't say anything nor open her eyes.<p>

"NATSU! LUCY!" someone slammed open the door. Natsu looked at toward the door with tears in his eyes. "You..you guys!" He saw the scarlet-haired woman, a bookworm, ice mage, sky dragon slayer and pink-haired old woman.

Their eyes widened, "We..we're not late, aren't we?" Levy's voice trumbled. They saw the unconsicous Lucy.

"Well, let's see... Wendy help me." Porlyusica said. "Y-yes!" Wendy and Porlyusica walked closer to Lucy. Levy made a rune for Len. Natsu let his arm off Lucy. Erza and Gray stayed near Len just in case if he wake up and want to fight. Who knows if he can break the rune?

Natsu walked back and let Wendy and Porlyusica save Lucy. "Hey! You all better stay outside! I can't work if all of you are here. Let this girl and that ice mage stay here." Porlyusica said. And Natsu, Erza, and Levy headed out of the room.

"Calm down, Natsu! You should trust them!" Erza snapped out at Natsu. "I trust them! I just don't want to lose her never again! This is all of my fault. If only I could protect her from that damn monster, if I stayed at her house this morning. This shit would never happen!"

"It... it wasn't your fault, Natsu! Lucy chose to sacrifice herself for you! We all don't want to lose her! Now, calm down and pray for her!" Levy said with tears on her eyes.

Natsu leaned on the wall, "Lucy..." He whispered. There was a silence for minutes, than Natsu started to speak, "Did you guys fall asleep?"

"I used my rune, duh." Levy said. Erza nodded, smiling, "Yep, thanks to Levy we could get here faster. You must be sleepy, huh?" Erza smirked.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't have rune magic." Natsu pouted. Levy and Erza let out a small giggle. "Anyway, how did you know Lucy's life in danger? I mean, do you know about life lacrima?"

"I read some information at the library. Nadeshiko used survive magic, right? I told them about the life lacrima." Levy told him.

"Oh, and how did Lucy back to 17 again?" Erza asked.

Natsu blushed at Erza's question, "Well... I..." Natsu rubbed his back head.

"You kissed her?" Levy squealing. (A/N : Is it just me or they forgot about what happen inside the room? ._.a )

"So..something like that, duh." Natsu grinned sheepish. "Why are they so long?" Natsu stood up in front of the door.

Suddenly, the door opened harshly, and hit Natsu's head. Natsu sat on the floor, "Ouch, that hurts you know."

It was Gray who opened the door, he laughed at Natsu, "You should see your face, flame head!"

"Shut up, stripper! How's Lucy?" Natsu rushed in to see Lucy. He saw Lucy sat on a chair.

"Natsu!" Lucy grinned weakly at him. Natsu ran to her and gave her a bone-crushing-hug.

"Lucy! I'm glad you're okay!" Natsu said. "Thanks so much, Wen and Porlyusica. Thanks all." Natsu smiled at them.

"Lucy is our friend, flame breath!" Gray grinned. "Aye! She's my bestfriend." Levy smiled. Erza nodded, smiling, "She's our family.". "Lucy-san is a nice person!" Wendy said. "A part of Fairy Tail." Porlyusica walked out the room.

Lucy's eyes full of tears of joy, "Thank you so much, guys! I love you all!". Natsu grinned, "That's what nakama for, Luce. We'll always stay by your side."

Lucy's eyes widened, she hold her head. It seemed she saw a movie in her head.

_"You want to join Fairy Tail, right? Then come with me!"_

_ "You bastards lay one finger on Lucy and I'll turn all of you to ash."_

_ "We won't give Lucy to you!"_

_ "I don't care where I get hurt, as long as my injuries are visible."_

_ "You are Lucy of Fairy Tail!"_

_ "It's not your fault, Lucy! You're a part of Fairy Tail!"_

"Lu-chan? Are you okay?" Levy asked. Lucy sighed, smiling, "I'm fine, Levy-chan."

Lucy smiled happily, "Natsu, you're the one who took me to Fairy Tail. Gray, you don't care where you get hurt as long as your injuried are visible. Erza, is the bravest woman I ever met. She protected us from Phantom's Jupiter. Levy is my bestfriend, she'll be the first who read my novel. Wendy is a young sky dragon slayer who always helped us. Porlyusica saved our Master's life." Lucy closed her eyes.

They all gasped, "Lu..cy? You do remember?"

"Not that much. But yeah I do remember. I'll get all of my memories soon."

They all cheered, "Finally!"

"That's a good news, Lucy. Now let's head back to Fairy Tail. I believe the council will come here for this dark mage." Erza said. They all cheered.

Lucy stood up from her seat, but she lost her balance, and fell down. "Geez, Lucy! You should be more careful." Natsu caught her.

"I have a little headache." Lucy said holding her head. Natsu grinned, "Then, I'll give you a piggy back ride!"

Lucy wanted to complained, but her headache didn't allow her to do that. She just followed what Natsu said.

_-At Fairy Tail Guild -_

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Levy came in to Fairy Tail. All eyes on them. Natsu frowned, "What's up with you guys?"

"LUCYYYY!" They all cheered after seeing Lucy turn back to normal again. Natsu chuckled. Erza smiled. Gray smiled, Wendy and Levy hugged each other from happiness.

"Hello everyone!" Lucy greeted. She walked to the bar. "Mirajane! I'm back." Lucy saw Mira there. Mira's eyes in tears. "Lucy!" Mira gave her a bone-crushing-hug. Suddenly, Lisanna came, "LUCY!" she also hug Lucy with a bone-crushing-hug.

"Mira! Lisanna!" Lucy said. "I can't...breathe!" Lucy cried out. They let go off Lucy. "Welcome back, Lucy!" Mira and Lisanna said.

"Yep. Thanks to you guys. And guess what. I remember about my past." Lucy smiled.

"Really?" the take over sibling squealed. Lucy nodded. They cheered and dacing around. Lucy sweat dropped, "G-girls?" She called them because she felt that they were having their own world.

Mira walked to the stage at the guild, "Ah! That's reminds me! We're going to have Fairy Tail Dance Party the day after tomorrow!" Mira shouted. All of Fairy Tail cheered. "Choose your partner, guys! We're having the FTD at 8 pm here!"

"Luuu! You're my partner, right?" Natsu whined.

"Wha-? I don't know. Maybe I can pick Loki or Gray." Lucy said smiling.

"Ha! She choose me instead you, flame brain!" Gray smirked.

"And what about me, Natsu?" Lisanna pouted. She just wanted to tease Natsu.

"Shut up, ice freak!" Natsu growled. "Wait, Lis.. I.."-Lisanna laughed, "It's okay, Natsu. I know that you..." Natsu covered her mouth. "Don't say it now, Lis!" Lisanna smirked. "Okay, I get it."

"Anyway, Luce. Come and meet me at Southgate Park at 8 tonight, 'kay?" Natsu asked, blushing.

"O-okay." Lucy blushing too after seeing Natsu blushing. Natsu ran to Mira and talk about something.

"Look! Who will have a date tonight?" Lisanna sang. "I wonder what will happen after tonight? Will they come hand in hand tomorrow?" Gray smirked.

Lucy blushed harder, "Geez, you're making fun of me, aren't you?" Lisanna and Gray laughed. "Sorry, sorry." They apologized.

"You two should see yourself. You guys look like a couple, you know." Lucy said and stood up next to Lisanna. Gray and Lisanna looked at each other, and blushed. "Wha-? With Gray? No way!"

"He lllllllikes you!" Lucy copied Happy's style. They blushed and Lucy giggled. (A/N : Wait.. why this is become GraLi? I like GraJu better O.O but I don't know how this can be happen in this chapter ._. ) Luckily, Happy came to her with full speed, "Lucyyy! I missss youuu!"

"Happy! I miss you too! Where have you been?"

"I was with Gajeel and Pantherlily to did a mission. Master asked us." Happy told her. "Do you wanna go home, Lucy? I'll come with you." Happy grinned.

"Yes please!" Lucy smiled. She waved her hand at Lisanna and Gray, "See you later, new lovey dovey couple!" Lucy walked with Happy to her house, leaving the blushing Lisanna and Gray.

_-At Lucy's house -_

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Happy asked after Lucy came out from the bathroom, wearing a red shirt and white pants. She looked at her dresses.

"I'm going to meet Natsu tonight." Lucy said.

"He lllllliikes you!" Happy smirked. "Sh-shut up, cat!" Lucy blushed. Then she found a dress. A white dress with some black tassel (just like in episode where Lucy thought Natsu likes her but in white version XD). She changed her clothes into the dress. And she tied her hair (not pony-side though).

"Whoa, Lucy. You're beautiful.." Happy said. Lucy blushed a bit. "Like a fish!" Happy continued his word. Lucy hit his head, "I'm not a fish!"

Happy cried out, "Meannie Lucy.". Lucy sighed, "I'm going to go there. It's almost 8. Are you coming?" Lucy asked.

"_Hell no!_" Happy said in his head. "No, I need to go back to the guild." He said as he flew away from the window.

Lucy raised her eyebrow, and locking her house. And went to Southgate Park. She walked for minutes.

_ -Southgate Park-_

Lucy walked toward the park. She almost reach the main place. Natsu saw Lucy almost coming. He blushed as he saw Lucy. She's so beautiful tonight. But she always look beautiful, isn't she? XD

Lucy walked closer and there she is. Natsu was wearing a white tux. Lucy blushed.

"Yo, Lucy! Come here!" Natsu grabbed her wrist and took her under a big tree in that park. Tonight, near the big tree there were a lot of flowers. There was also a small white circle table, and 2 white chairs under the tree.

Natsu pulled the chair, "Sit here, Luce." Natsu grinned. Lucy smiled and sit there. Natsu sat on other chair. He faced her.

"Hey, Lucy. Do you remember what I said before you.. urg.. gone for a while?"

Lucy shook her head, "No." She felt a bit sad.

"Ugh, I'm not a womanizer like Loki or Hibiki. So listen to me." Natsu grinned and walked to the flowers. He was only about 1 meter away from Lucy.

Guess what! A music started to play. It came out from the flowers. They are _Music Flowers._

Lucy's eyes widened, "This song is..."

The music started and Natsu began to sing.

_Take me where I've never been_

_Help me on my feet again_

_Show me that good things come_

_To those who wait_

Natsu sang and never leave Lucy's brown eyes.

_Tell me I'm not on my own_

_Tell me I won't be alone_

_Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake_

_'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

Natsu walked closer, slowly to Lucy. Lucy still cou;dn't believe that Natsu sang this song FOR HER.

_Save me from myself, you can_

_And it's you and no one else_

_If I could wish upon tomorrow_

_Tonight would never end_

Natsu handed out his right hand to Lucy. His eyes telling that _"Would you like to dance with me?"_

_If you asked me, I would follow_

_But for now I'll just pretend_

_'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

Lucy took his hand. Natsu's hand was on Lucy's waist. They started to dance around.

_Baby, when you look at me_

_Tell me what do you see?_

_Are these the eyes of someone_

_You could love?_

_'Cause everything that brought me here_

_Well, not it all seems so clear_

_Baby, you're the one that I've been dreaming of_

_If anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

He let go of her and spun her out then back into his arms, her back to him, his hands on her hips. Lucy and Natsu were smiling during the dance.

_Save me from myself, you can_

_And it's you and no one else_

_If I could wish upon tomorrow_

_Tonight would never end_

_If you asked me I would follow_

_But for now I'll just pretend_

_'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love__  
><em>

_Only you can take me sailing in your deepest eyes_

_Bring me to my knees and make me cry_

_And no one's ever done this_

_Everything was just a lie and I know, yes, I know_

Natsu's eyes never left her. And also Lucy. They were having their own world there. Dancing around, under the thousands stars in the sky. Flowers flew. It was a beautiful night._  
><em>

_This is where it all begins_

_So tell me it will never end_

_I can't fool myself__It's you and no one else__  
><em>_If I could wish upon tomorrow_

_Tonight would never end_

_If you asked me I would follow_

_But for now I'll just pretend_

_If anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

_Show me that good things come_

_To those who wait_

Lucy smiled, "You're good at dance, Natsu. I didn't know about that."

"You have knew about that, Lucy," he winked and grinned.

"I'm having so much fun tonight. Thank you so much, Natsu." Lucy smiled at him, and looked up into the stars. "Stars are pretty."

Natsu pulled out a small red box from his pocket. He kneeled down and open the box. Lucy looked at him, her eyes widened. She almost cried, but not yet.

Natsu smiled, looking at her, "Lucy Heartfilia..."

* * *

><p><strong>Chap.5-Finished :D<strong>

**This story will end soon D'X Noo.. I'll miss writing this story**

**Thanks for reading! Please review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haru-Starlietta's speaking~ :)  
><strong>

**Yey! XD Chapter 6 is out!**

**I upload new chapter faster this week Because there's nothing to do today ._."**

**Enjoy! ;) Hope you like it :3**

* * *

><p>"Lucy Heartfilia...would you be my girlfriend and be my dance partner?" Natsu asked. There is a necklace in the box. A heart-shaped pink diamond necklace.<p>

"Na...Natsu Dragneel?" Lucy's eyes widened. Natsu sighed, getting worry about her answer. "Yes.. That's my name."

Lucy could see another _movie_ again in her head. Her head was getting hurt. She held her head, while Natsu was standing now, looking at her with worried eyes. "Luce.. Are you okay?" He asked, closing the box and hold it.

Lucy started to cry. She jumped on him and hug Natsu. They fell to the ground. Natsu's eyes widened, "Lu..Lucy?"

"I'd love to, Natsu!" She said. "I love you." She whispered.

At first, Natsu was surprised, then he grinned, "Do you remember all of your memories?"

"Why yes." Lucy said, and let her arm off Natsu. She sat on the ground. "I'm really sorry, Natsu, I made you sad. Back then, I chose to di-"

Natsu smashing his lips onto hers. Lucy's eyes got wide, but then she kissed him back. Lucy wrapped her arm around Natsu's neck. Natsu pulled away after few seconds.

"Don't say anything about that again, Luce." Natsu begged. Lucy saw sadness in his eyes. Her smile softened. "I won't. And thank you so much for everything."

He grinned, "No problem. I'll be there when you need me. I'll protect you no matter what. I promise." Natsu embraced her. "I love you too."

"Here... This necklace is for you." Natsu moved behind her. He put the necklace around Lucy's neck.

"I love it. It's pretty. Thanks Natsu!" Lucy grinned.

"My pleasure. Are you hungry?" Natsu said. Lucy nodded. "Me too! Let's sit there." Natsu offered. Then, they sat on the white chair.

"Emm... Natsu? Where's the food?" Lucy confused.

"Nah, don't worry." Natsu flicked his finger. Suddenly a long white-haired woman came to them, bringing the food.

Lucy's and Natsu's eyes got wide, "Wha-What the...Mirajane?"

Mira just smiled at them. "Here's the food. Enjoy your dinner. Ohohoho..." She put the food and drink on the table.

"Why the hell are you here?" Natsu asked.

Mirajane giggled, "Don't worry sbout me. I won't distrub you guys." Then she disappeared like magic.

There was a silence for seconds. "So, why was she here?" Lucy broke the silince.

"I dunno. Mira told me, if we want to have dinner. I just need to flick my fingers." Natsu blinked. "Why don't we just eat the food?" Natsu ate the food. Lucy sweat dropped. Natsu looked like a kid who didn't eat for a week. "You never changed, do you.." Lucy sighed.

"Wassap, Wushi?" Natsu said, eating the food.

Lucy smacked Natsu's head. "Eat slowy, will you?"

"Ouch, Luce. That hurts." Natsu pouted. Lucy gave him a death glare. "A-aye ma'am!" Natsu eat properly. Lucy giggled, "Good boy."

After about 30 minutes, they finished with their dinner. And walked home. Natsu took her to her house. They walked hand in hand.

"Hey Natsu..." Lucy said, stop walking.

"Uhm?" Natsu asked.

Lucy lowered her head, "Wh... What about your promise with Lisanna? I thought she'll be your wife. This is keep bothering me."

"Aha.. about that..." Natsu said, thinking. Lucy gulped. "We were just a child you see. I'm sure she didn't mind about that." Natsu smiled at her.

"Are you really sure?" Lucy felt a bit guilty.

"Yep! Don't worry about that, Luce." He grinned, "Besides, we both didn't mind about that. For me, she's just like a sister. Besides, I have you, right?" Natsu smirked. Lucy blushed a bit. Natsu chukled and give her a peck on her cheek. Then soon, they arrived at Lucy's house.

"I'm going in. Thanks for today, Natsu. Anyway, I don't think I can come to the guild tomorrow. So tell them 'kay?" Lucy smiled weakly.

"Why?" Natsu asked. "Ah, can I stay in your house tonight?"

"No way, Natsu! I'll see you at the ball. Bye!" Lucy closed the door. Natsu blinked. Then he just went home.

* * *

><p><em> -Lucy's time(?)-<em>

Any idea why Lucy said she won't be at the guild tomorrow? Simple! Because she had a fever. How? Let the story explain (?)

"Guess here it is. The effect from Wendy and Porlyusica magic." Lucy felt weak. She took a hot bath for about 30 minutes. Then she wore her pink PJs. And walked to her bed.

_-Flashback-_

_"Blonde girl..." Porlyusica said. "You will have a fever soon for 1 or 2 days. It's the effect from this magic."_

_ "I'm sorry, Lucy-san... But I'll help you if you need me." Wendy smiled._

_ "Oh, it's okay.. Thank you so much." Lucy smiled at them._

_ -Normal POV-Lucy's Time-_

Lucy went to her bed, and sleep. "Wow, I didn't know my bed is so warm." She muttered, shutting her eyes. There was a silence. "What? Warm?" Lucy woke up and get rid the blanket off. "NATSU!" She saw pink-haired boy on her bed. He wore his normal clothes now.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucy yelled.

"Ugh, Luce?" Natsu woke up. They both stood up near the bed. "I just want to stay here." Natsu pouted.

"Ugh.." Lucy felt weak, she fell on the bed. "Just go home, Natsu." She pulled the blanket, covering her. "It's cold..." She whispered.

Natsu frowned, "Oh no, I won't, Luce. Not until you feel better." Natsu said. Lucy looked at him.

"How did you...?" Lucy's eyes got wide.

"Of course I know if something happen to you, Luce." Natsu said in serious tone.

"Geez, Natsu why won't you just gome and let me have some rest?" Lucy groaned. It's not like she didn't want him to stay. But she worried that Natsu might had a fever too.

"Why won't you let me stay here and take care of you?"

Lucy pouted, blushing. "But..."

"No more buts, Lucy Heartfilia!" Natsu smirked.

"Fine, whatever!"

Natsu grinned, "Great!" He jumped in her bed. He wrapped her arms around her waist. "Luce, you're hot." Natsu said as he touched her forehead with his.

"And you're warm..." She muttered, shutting her eyes.

"Are you feel cold?" Lucy nodded weakly. His smile softened. He pulled her near him. Soon, they both falling asleep.

_**~A~ The next day ~A~**_ (A/N : Yey.. XD Maybe I should be the narator sometimes(?))

Lucy woke up. It was 7 in the morning. She felt better, but still had a light fever. She saw Natsu wasn't there anymore.

"Natsu?" She called his name. "Are you there?" She still felt weak to walk.

"Good morning, dear." Natsu came in with tray of porridge.

"Natsu, you made that?" Lucy surprised. Natsu frowned, "Yes, Lucy. You don't believe me, do you?"

"It's not like that. I mean.. How's my kitchen? You didn't burn ir, did you?" Lucy worried.

"Geez, Luce. Don't worry, you kitchen is okay. I asked Mirajane and Lisanna this morning to teach me how to make a porridge."

"When did you wake up?"

"Around 5 this morning?"

"What? you? 5am? And why are they at the guild so early?"

"Tomorrow is the ball, duh."

"Whoa.. You woke up at 5 am... That's-"

Natsu groaned. He kissed her lips. "Geez, Luce. You really should shut your mouth and eat this." Natsu said, feeding her.

Lucy blushed, "I'm sorry..." Lucy eat the food. "Anyway, I can feed my self." She pouted. Natsu chuckled. "Just for today, let me feed you."

After few minutes, Lucy finished her breakfast. And took a bath. She wore a PJs again. She won't come to the guild this morning. Maybe tonight, if she feel much better.

"Hey, Luce."

"What is it, Natsu?" she smiled.

"I'm going to help others at the guild. I'll come again soon."

"Oh, that's fine. Say my hello to them!" Lucy waved at him.

"Sure. Take care, Luce. I love you." He grinned and jumped out from window.

"Love you too." Lucy pulled the blanket, and have a nice rest. "I'll just go to sleep and go to the guild this afternoon." Then, because her fever, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>-At the guild -<em>

"Yo! Everyone!" Natsu yelled as he came into the guild. "Morning, Natsu!" Lisanna greeted. "Good morning." Erza said. "Yo, flame head! Where's Lucy?" Gray asked. "Natsu!" Happy greeted.

"Morning all." Natsu grinned. "Shut up, ice freak! She's at her house." Natsu hissed.

"That reminds me. How is she?" Lisanna worried.

"Oh, she's better now. I took care of her, nicely." Natsu said proudly.

"Oh, you were at her house?" Gray smirked.

"Of course I was." Natsu said.

"I wonder why she didn't kick you out." Gray muttered.

"She's my girlfriend, of course she'll let me stay there." Natsu growled, a bit loud. Then the guild went silence.

.

.

.

"Whooaa! FINALLY! NATSU AND LUCY!" The guild cheered.

"Congratulations guys!" Levy squealed. "Finally! I've been waiting for this day." Erza nodded. "I told you, Gray! They'll become a couple today!" Lisanna cheered. "Yes, that's true. Nice one, tobasco freak." Gray grinned.

Natsu blushed harder. "Th..Thanks guys."

"Kyaa! So sweet!" two girls were screaming from the bar. Levy and Lisanna ran to the bar. Soon, they fainted from happiness.

"What's going on there?" Natsu, Gray, and Erza walked to the bar. They saw Juvia and Mirajane were watching something in the lacrima ball.

"H-hi, guys!" Mira greeted them awkwardly. She crushed the lacrima ball.

"What was that?" Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"Oh.. it was nothing, Natsu-san." Juvia said.

"But why did the faint?" Natsu pointed at Lisanna and Levy.

"We..We don't know." Mirajane and Juvia said.

"What was that, Juvia?"-"What was that, Mirajane?" Gray and Erza asked together.

"Gr-Gray-sama... " Juvia whispered something to Gray. While Mirajane did that to Erza.

"Wow, Mira.. you should show it to me later." Erza smirked.

"Oh, Lisanna was true. Thanks, Juvia." Gray grinned.

Natsu groaned, "Why you guys won't tell me?"

Mirajane giggled, "Anyway, let's go back to work! We're busy now." Mira changed the subject. Natsu pouted, but then they back to work, decorating the guild, moved the tables away, and many things to do before the ball tomorrow.

_-In the evening-6:30 pm-_

"I miss Lucy~" Natsu whined like 5 yearsb old kid missing his mommy.

Mira giggled, "Why don't you... Ah! There she is. Welcome back, Lucy!" Mirajane shouted at the blonde girl.

"Good evening, all!" Lucy greeted cheerfully.

"Lucyyy~!" Natsu jumped and give her bone-crushing hug. "N-Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy hugged back.

"I'm great, Luce! But I missed you!" He whined again.

"C'mon... I just saw you this morning. I even didn't miss you." Lucy sighed. Natsu pouted, he looked so cute XD . Lucy giggled, "Kidding. I miss you too." She smiled, then pinch his right cheek. "Ouch, Luce." Natsu rubbed his cheek.

"Juvia thinks they are so cute together." Juvia said.

Gray chuckled, "I bet, Levy, Mira, and Lisanna will-"

"Kyaa! They are so cuteee!" The three girls squealed, dancing around together. Then, they stopped.

Levy coughed, "Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfilia as your lawful wedded wife?" Levy made her voice like a preacher.

"I do!" Mirajane made a Natsu's voice.

"And do you, Lucy Heartfilia take Natsu Dragneel as your lawful wedded husband?" Levy asked again, like a preacher.

"I do!" Lisanna answered, copying Lucy's voice.

"I pronounce you husband and wife." Levy said. Then the three sqeualing again. "Kyaaa! We'll see a scene like that soon!"

"1 year later..." Levy acted like a narrator.

Lisanna grabbed Happy's arm, and dandling him like a baby, "Oh, Natsu! Look, our baby is so cute!" Lisanna copied Lucy's voice again, acting like Lucy

"Yes, he is, dear. He has your eyes and your smile. I love both of you so much." Mirajane wrapped her right arm around Lisanna, acting like Natsu, while her left arm patted Happy's child.

The guild burst laugh, seeing Levy's, Lisanna's, and Mirajane's little drama about Natsu and Lucy. While Natsu and Lucy were blushing madly.

"That was a nice play." Gray laughed.

"I can't wait for the real one!" Erza smirked at Natsu and Lucy.

"You guys..." Lucy cried out, blushing harder.

Mirajane giggled, then she stood up on the stage, "GIRLS! Why don't we sleep at guild today? We still have a big room in the guild. But no boys are allowed!"

The girls cheered, "Yeey! Girls Time!"

The boys confused, "Why we can't stay here?" asked Natsu and Gray, and the other boys.

"Because tomorrow, we're having a game, called _Find Your Princess! _game. We're having the game right before the ball." Mira winked.

"_Find Your Princess_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chap.6 Finished! XD<strong>

**I'm going to end this in chap.7 or chap.8 ): I'll miss writing this story... ;w;**

**Thanks for reading! :D Please review ;)**

**I love you guys! ^o^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haru-Stalietta's speaking :)**

**Sorry for the late update D: I was stuck with books ._.**

**Here you go, chapter 7 :3**

**Hope you like it~ ;)**

* * *

><p>"Find Your Princess?" the whole guild went silence. Mira smirked, nodding.<p>

"Why yes! Boys, you will find your dance partner somewhere which you will never know. You'll get only one clue! I'm not going to join this event though. So, don't be surprise if there won't be any girl but me and Erza, tomorrow." Mira winked, "Your partner will give you the clue. The girls will write down the clue in a piece of paper and I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"And beside, we the girls will decorate the guild for the ball. The first winner will get special gift from us." Erza said.

"This will be fun!" Lucy grinned. Juvia blushed, "Gray-sama will find Juvia!" Levy blinked, "Who want to be my partner?" Lucy smirked, "Oi, Gajeel! You wanna join this event?"

"Hell no, bunny girl!" Gajeel hissed. "But your _princess_ is waiting for _her_ iron dragon..." Lucy pointed at the script mage, Levy.

"Wha-! Lu-chan!" Levy blushed, holding Lucy's arm. "Bookworm willl join?" Gajeel looked at another way. Lucy nodded. "Fine, whatever!" Gajeel walked away.

"Look! Who just got a date?" Lucy smirked. Levy pouted, "Th..Thank you."

Juvia walked toward them, "Lucy, where are you going to hide?" Lucy confused, "I dunno. Somewhere in Magnolia, I guess."

"LUCYYY!" Natsu shouted at the blonde. "Erza's going to kill-" "Stop running away, you bastard!" Erza grabbbed his scarf. "You'll pay for my precious cake." Natsu cried out, "I'm so sorry!" Natsu hid behind Lucy. Lucy sighed, "You know, Erza. Mira said that she brought 10 cakes today." There were stars in Erza's eyes (?) "Thank you, Lucy!" Erza put her hand on Lucy's shoulder and running to the bar.

Natsu sighed in relief, "You saved my life!" Lucy rolled eyes, "Whatever."

"Ah yeah that's remind me, where will you hide?" Natsu whispered, asking Lucy. He wanted to get the present. Lucy hit his head, "I'm not going to cheat!" Natsu pouted, rubbing his head, "Aw, Luce. You're so mean to your dragon.

"My dragon?" Lucy frowned, "Since when you're my dragon? I want a prince not a dragon." Natsu looked her with sad face, "I'll see you tomorrow." Natsu walked away. Lucy giggled, "Oh, Mirajane. I'll be back later. I need to go somewhere." Lucy said to Mirajane, "Okay, Lucy."

Lucy ran to Natsu, "Natsu! Wait for me." Lucy rushed to him and grabbing Natsu's arm. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business." Natsu said not looking at her. "Come on, I was just kidding." Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. Natsu sighed, "You can be mean sometimes, Luce." Lucy giggled, "Let's go eat!" Lucy cheered. Natsu chukled, "I'll treat you today!"

~A~After dinner, at the guild~A~

"See you tomorrow, Lucy!" Natsu walked to his house. Lucy waved at him and came into the guild. She entered a big room inside the guild. The room are big enough for them to sleep.

"Lu-chan! You finally here" Levy greeted. Lucy smiled, "Sorry.."

" Hey, someone just arrived from her date." Cana smirked. Lisanna giggled, "Had a romantic dinner?"

Lucy rolled eyes, "Whatever, girls. Ah anyway, where are you going to hide?"

"South Gate Park!" Levy grinned. "Al's house garden." Bisca blushed a bit. "Juvia will hide in cake bakery." Juvia smiled. "I'm in Magnolia's library." Lisanna said. An so on~ ._.

"What about you, Lucy?" Mirajane said.

"I'm not sure..." Lucy looked at her. "Natsu, huh? Ah! I know somewhere!" Lucy smirked.

"Where? Where?" the girls curious. Lucy just smirked, "I'm going to..."

~A~The next day~A~ ^o^/

This morning, the guild was so quiet. The girls were _missing_. And time for the boys find their princess! This game only for 4 hours. They only wore normal clothes.

"Okay, boys! Gather here! We're giving you the clue." Mirajane shouted. "Hurry up, before the monster kill your princess." Erza glared.

"WHAT?" The boys surprised. Erza rolled eyes, "I'm just joking. Don't worry." And the boys gor their own clue. Some of them already ran out of the guild, some of them still at the guild.

"Oi, flame head. What is your clue?" Gray asked Natsu.

"I don't get it. What the hell is this clue." Natsu groaned. The clue is : _"The clue is yourself, Natsu." _ That was Lucy wrote on the paper. "Why the clue is myself?" (A/N : Do you know where it is, guys? XD It's easy! The clue is Natsu!)

Gray smirked, "I know where she is. Anyway, I'm headfirst to find Juvia. I'll win this game, flame brain."

"Damn you, ice freak. I won't lose to you!" Natsu ran out the guild to find Lucy. Now the guild is empty, no one there beside Mirajane and Erza.

"Do you think Natsu will find Lucy?" Mira tilted her head. "If his stupidness still in fill his head. I'm not sure he'll find her." Erza shrugged. "But, he's Natsu Dragneel. He won't give up easily. Especially when he know where she is." Mira giggled. Erza chuckled, "You're right about that."

"But, why Lucy chose that place in first place?" Erza confused.

"I don't know. Maybe that place was pretty important, don't you think? Besides, the effect of the place already gone since _he_ left it."

Erza just nodded. Any idea where Lucy is? :D

"Where are you Lucy?" Natsu said as he left Lucy's house. She wasn't there either. He kept running to find her. He already went to her house, south gate park, library, and the magic shop and other places in Magnolia. Almost 2 hours passed. When he was running, he met the brown-haired girl, Cana.

"You haven't find you girlfriend?" Cana smirked.

"Do you know where she is?" Natsu asked. Cana sighed, "The clue is you, Natsu. Describe yourself."

Natsu blinked, "Well, I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's salamander. I'm fire dragon slayer. I',-"  
>"Okay that's enough. You already mention it. I'll give you a clue since I'm kind-hearted woman. The other clue are water and high." Cana smirked. "I gotta go. Good luck, Natsu!" Cana said as she went somewhere.<p>

"Salamander? I don't think so since the clue is water. Dragon slayer? Water?" Natsu stopped walking. (a/n : whoaa.. Natsu is thinking? XD I feel like Happy now.)

"Dragon slayer? Water? Wait, dragon...high...water? High... like tower?" Natsu's eyes widened. "Don't tell me... DRAGON TOWER?"

Natsu ran to the Dragon Tower quickly. While, there were a flying cat came out from an alley, "He finally realized." Said the white flying cat. "Aye, sir! I wonder what will happen between those two?" asked the blue flying cat. "Well, I'm going to Wendy's place. I wonder if Romeo already find her." Charle said. "Wait, Charle!" Happy said.

"Well, it's like they took a long time, huh?" Mira sweat dropped, it's almost 3 hours but they still searching their princess.

"You're wrong, look who is the winner." Erza said as she looked at the guild's door.

"Gray! Juvia! Congratulations!" Mirajane cheered.

"Juvia is so happy that Gray-sama found her first." Juvia said as she holding her cheek. Gray blushed a bit.

"Anyway, where's that tobasco freak?" Gray asked, "I thought he already here since he has a great smell.

"Lucy is in Dragon Tower. He won't find her easily." Mirajane said.

"Dragon Tower? I heard that-"

"Yep. She knows about that. That's why she chose that place." Erza said, cutting Gray's word.

"Anyway, are you guys hungry? We already cooked a special lunch for the winner." Mira winked. Gray and Juvia looked at each other.

* * *

><p>Natsu already in Sleeping Forest, but he was so surprised. The forest looks really different. Now the forest is more beautiful, flowers anywhere, butterflies here and there, and brighter. Natsu kept walking. And finally he arrived at Dragon Tower. It's still the same. But when he wntered the tower, the tower is cleaner, like someone who had cleaned it.<p>

"It's hot, you know." Natsu heard Lucy's voice. "Can't you be gentle at me? Nah, much better." Natsu confused, and ran to the top, "Who is she talking to?"

Natsu stood up in front of the door. He could hear Lucy's voice. "It's your fault. Now look, I'm freaking wet." Lucy whined. "Not mine, Lucy dear." Natsu could hear a boy's voice. "Okay that's enough!" Natsu slammed the door.

"Ah, Natsu! You found me!" Lucy looked at him. "Lucy, why are you...?" He looked at Lucy's clothes. Her clothers are wet because of the tea.

"Len dropped the tea cup at me." Lucy pouted, pointing at Len. You guys remember him, don't you? xD

Natsu blinked, "What the hell happened here?"

"Ah! Natsu the salamander. I'm sorry for what happened. I was under control of devil. I'm just a spirit you know." Len smiled at Natsu. "I'll leave now. Come again, Lucy! Anyway, I have a girl dress in the box over there." Len said as he disappear.

"See you, Len!" Lucy smiled.

"Luce, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Natsu worried.

"Don't worry, Natsu! I'm great. Len was controlled by demon when he kidnapped me. He's just a spirit who take care of this forest and this tower. You know the forest has changed. He's a kind boy, now. I should come here more often. It's a nice place!" Lucy grinned.

"Oh, you want to meet him everyday?" Natsu pouted, he felt jealous.

Lucy laughed, "Yeah, I think I'm falling in love with him." Lucy joked.

Natsu hissed, "Fine. Do what ever you want, young Lady."

"Aw, don't be mad, Natsu. You really fell for that?" Lucy giggled. "I love you the most, Natsu. You're mine, and I'm yours.

Natsu groaned, "You always tricked me, Luce. You should be punished!" Natsu smirked.

"What kind of punishment is that, Natsu Dragneel?" Lucy stucked her tongue out.

"This..." Natsu grabbed her wrist, and kiss her lips. Lucy kissed him back, wrapping her arm around Natsu's neck. Natsu pulled her closer. After some minutes of the make-out session. They pulled away, breathless.

"I need to change my clothes, Natsu." Lucy said. "So?" Lucy glared at him. "Okay, okay." Natsu turned away. And Lucy changed her clothes quickly. Now, she wore a dark blue dress with white tassel. It has long mermaid sleeves with tassel in the edge. It's only knees high. It looks cute on her.

Natsu looked at her, he was blushing as he saw Lucy. "Natsu, don't you think you need to change your clothes too? Your clothes are wet because of me."

Natsu looked at the box and found a clothes. It is a dark blue one. It has a long sleeves. And also white lines. (Remember his clothes in Edolas when he first met Lucy Heartfilia? XD Well, like that) Then he changed it into that one.

"Okay! Let's go, now!" Natsu fired up. "Hurry up, Lucy!" Natsu whined. "I'm sorry for not being fast." Lucy pouted.

"Fine then." Natsu lift Lucy's feet of the ground. He carried her, bridal style~

Lucy blushed, "Nat..Natsu!" Natsu grinned, and ran out toward the guild.

"Where are Lucy and Natsu?" Mirajane freaked out. It almost 4 hours, but they haven't get in here. The others couple already at the guild

"Maybe Natsu can't find her." Gray said.

"They're here!" Happy shouted, pointing at the door. They all looked at Natsu who carried Lucy with bridal style.

Some of the member whistled at them, cheered, smirked, and squealing. Especially Levy, Lisanna, and Mirajane, they were dancing around together.

"We arrived!" Natsu grinned. He let Lucy go. Lucy walked toward the girls.

"Did you meet Len, Lucy?" Erza asked. "Yep, he is a kind boy now." Lucy smiled. "The forest is so beautiful now. It should be named with other name."

"Nalu Forest?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy blushed a bit, "Anything but that."

"Okay guys! Congratulation, all! You finished this game. As you know, the winner is Gray and Juvia! They are the first. The present are 4 tickets to hot spring and our special cake, Fairy Ball Cake!" Mirajane said on the stage. Everyone clapped their hand. Juvia lost her conscious from her daydreaming ( -_-).

"The ball will start in 1 hour. Be ready guys!" Erza smiled.

* * *

><p>~Fairy Ball, Fairy Tail Guild, 8 pm~<p>

Everyone already in the guild, ready for the ball. Many food and drink on the tables. The guild decorated beautifully by them. The lamp wasn't that bright. It's a bit dark, but small lamps above it's perfect for a ball. The boys wore tux and the girls wore beautiful dress.

"Okay guys! Let's have a mini game." Mirajane shouted, smiling. "We're playing, _Who is My Partner?_ I'll call your name that same out from this box. 5 boys and 5 girls. The girls's eyes will be covered, they should find their partner. While the boys surrounded around them, they mustn't talk and they must hold te girl's hand when they come to you. You can be choose a wrong partner for example Erza's partner is Gray but since her eyes are closed, she choose a wrong one, Elfman, it's okay because the important one is your dance. We'll judge you. "

Erza started pick the paper of name, "Natsu! Gray! Elfman! Alzack! Gajeel! Levy! Lucy! Eh, my self! Lisanna! Cana!"

They stood on the stage. The girls eyes are closed. Then the boys surrounded them. "1..2..3..Start!"

Lucy walked slowly, so she won't fall down. Erza walked to someone easily. Levy followed her instinct. Lisanna smiled while she was walking. Cana walked normally.

"Okay, boys! Hold the girl's hand. And girls you can open your eyes!" Mirajane said. "My, my... Erza with Alzack. Gajeel with Levy. Cana with Elfman. Lucy with Gray. And Lisanna with Natsu." Mira smiled.

"Okay, good luck, guys!" The music started to play as the started to dance.

"Juvia is going to kill me for this." Lucy shivered.

Gray spin Lucy around, "She won't." Lucy confused, "Why?" Gray blushed at her question. Lucy smirked, "You confessed to her, didn't you?"

"How did you..?" Gray blushed as he put a hand on Lucy's waist. Lucy chuckled, "Who do you think I am? Congratulation guys! Invite me to your wedding!" Gray flushed. But somehow, Lucy almost fell down, and Gray caught her. Lucy blushed a bit, "Thank you." Gray smiled, "No problem."

Meanwhile, Natsu and Lisanna. "I didn't see it... I didn't see it!" Natsu twitch as he spin Lisanna around. Lisanna giggled at him. He's cute when he's jealous. "What if Lucy fall in love with Gray?" Lisanna fake freaked out.

Natsu's eyes got wide, "Really? If so, I'll kill him." Natsu looked at Lucy and Gray. Was it just him or he pulled Lucy closer. They like hugging each other now.

"I didn't see it..." Natsu closed his eyes. Lisanna giggled. The song almost end, Gray make his movement. He smirked. Gray wrapped his left hand arous Lucy's waist. He made her position like almost fell down, and he leaned in and Natsu saw Gray kissed Lucy's cheek.

"G..Gray..What are you..?" Lucy's eyes got wide. Gray just smirked.

"That's enough you bastard." Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm, and hug her protectively. "Let's go, Luce." Natsu dragged her somewhere, left the guild.

Gray and Lisanna high five, "We did it!" Lisanna smirked, "Nice Gray! The jealous Natsu is cute!" Gray grinned, "Those two are a cute couple. Now I'll explain this to Juvia before she turn the guild into a river."

* * *

><p>~To Lucy and Natsu~ XDD<p>

"Na..Natsu?" Lucy worried, because Natsu didn't say anything . They went to Lucy's house.

Lucy sat on the edge of her bed, while Natsu stood in front of her. "I don't like it, Luce." Natsu look angry.

"Can't help. It's game, Natsu..."

"But he kissed you!" Natsu hissed. "I'm really going to-" Lucy hugged him. "I'm sorry okay? But he didn't kiss me. He just whispering something to me. You looked at us from behind, right?"

Natsu softened, hugging her back.

"But, what do we do now? You dragged me home. And the guild will attack us from their questions."

Natsu smirked, "What do we do? We have something to do."

Lucy looked at him, "Oh yeah? What's that?" She wrapped her arm around neck.

"Something where I'm better at." Natsu smirked as he closed the curtains of her window.

* * *

><p><strong>Chap.7-Finished XDD No cliffhanger, I guess? *wink*<strong>

**I'm just no good at dance thingy ._. so forgive me...**

**I'm going to make a new story after I finish this one :)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review~ ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**:D Haru is speaking**

**Finally, chap.8 is here :3**

**Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do exactly?" Lucy tilted her head. "And why did you turn off the light?"<p>

"Hide and Seek!" Natsu grinned. "I'll be the seeker. You better hide, Luce! If you win this game, I'll give you special present. I bet you'll like it!"

"In the dark? And in this dress?" Natsu nodded, "It'll be more fun! Nah, change to your normal clothes." Natsu said before he stood up. Then Lucy went to the bathroom to change hers. And Natsu changed his in her room. He left some clothes in her house. Lucy smirked, "Is this a challange or what?"

"Yep! I'll count until 20. Hide anywhere in this house." Natsu started to count and closed his eyes as Lucy walked fast to hid from him.

_"Bathroom? No the bed?" _Lucy looked at her bed, _"Impossible! In the kitchen then!" _Lucy smiled and went to her kitchen. She next to a cupboard on the corner near the window. "Why did he turned off the all light?" Lucy frowned.

"Lucy! I'll find you somehow!" Lucy heard Natsu's voice. Lucy giggled, and stared out the window. "Stars!" Lucy whispered and looked at the stars. "Pretty as always." She smiled. Lucy giggled as she heard Natsu whined outside the kitchen.

"I'll win this ga-"

Lucy stopped at her word as she felt arms on her waist from behind, "Found ya, Luce."

"Nat..su?" Lucy turned away and saw the pink haired teen.

Natsu leaned into her ear, "I won." He smirked and dragged her to her room. Natsu turned on the light again. "So as punishment... Go get me some food!" Natsu grinned as he sat on her bed.

Lucy sighed, "Yes, Master." Lucy went to the kitchen to get some food for Natsu. After few minutes she back to her room.

Natsu frowned, "Where's the food?" He saw only Lucy, with no food

Lucy crossed her arms, "I don't have any food, Master. I think a pink haired boy ate all my food."

"Who? Who?" Lucy face palmed. "You, Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu blinked, "I did?"

Lucy rolled eyes. Natsu crossed her arms, "Fine then, I want..." Natsu grabbed her wrist, made her fell on the bed. Lucy flushed as she found herself under him.

Natsu smirked, "What about this?" Natsu leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. Lucy shut her eyes, melted into the kiss. She kissed him back. Natsu pulled her body closer to him. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. Then, they pulled away, breathless.

Soon, Lucy blushed as Natsu kissed her neck. "Lucy..." He whispered on her neck. "I love you, Luce." Natsu said before he faced her. He stroked her right cheek. Lucy smiled, "I love you too, Natsu." Natsu looked at her brown eyes, smiling. He kissed her lips once again. After few minutes, they parting again. Natsu grinned as he got up. Lucy sat on the edge of her bed, smiling. "What about my present?" Natsu rubbed his head, "Since I'm kind-hearted. I'll give you a special present!" Lucy cheered, knowing Natsu will give her a present.

"I gotta go, Luce." He said before kissed her forehead. He opened her window. "Where are you going, Natsu?" Lucy pouted.

Natsu smirked, "Oh, you want me to stay here so badly, Luce~" He teased. Lucy blushed, pouting, "I'm not!"

Natsu chukcled, "Good night, sweetheart." Natsu jumped out from her window.

Lucy smiled. She pulled her blanket over her, trying to sleep. Soon, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>~A~The next day ~A~<p>

Lucy opened her eyes. The sunlight lightened her room. Lucy got up from her bed then she stopped walking. Her eyes got wide as she looked a bouquet with red ribbon on it of a red rose. She took it and found a small on it.

_One thing to do,3 words for you_

_ I'm just no good at words, but yeah, I love you!_

_ -Natsu_

Lucy blushed, giggling, "Typical Natsu." She put the flower, and quickly took a bath and change into her blue skirt and white blue top. She put the flower in a vase and save the note. She smiled.

She went to the guild. She made her way to the bar, smiling all the way. "Oh, my... Is someone having a nice day here?" Mirajane smirked as Lucy sat on a chair.

Lucy nodded happily, "The usual, please!" Lucy ordered a breakfast. Mira smiled as she brought Lucy's order. Mira leaned her chin on her right hand palm. "What did Natsu do?" Lucy flushed. "Nothing~Anyway where is he? I haven't see him today."

"Go on a mission Happy and Lisanna." Lucy nodded, "What about Levy? Where is she?" Mira put a finger on her chin, "Go on a mission with Juvia."

Lucy sighed, "Good, everyone on a mission."

"Miss him already?"

Lucy blushed a bit, "It'n not like that. I just want to pay my rent."

Mirajane giggled, "What about going on a mission with me?" She winked. Lucy's eye widened. "Really? Can I?"

"Sure, Lucy. A special mission. 100,000 jewels as reward. How about that?"

Lucy cheered, "I accept it!" Mirajane grinned, "Nice! Let's go now!"

~To Lucy and Mira~

"Em.. Mirajane?" Lucy tilted her head. Mira looked at her, "What is it, Lucy?"

"What kind of mission is this?" Lucy sweat dropped. Mira smiled happily, "Shopping mission!"

"But we already shopping for 5 hours!" Lucy cried out as she held bags of so many things, clothes, dresses, shoeses, accesories, food, etc.

"Miss! Please give me back that earrings!" Mira pouted at a teen girl.

"No way! I won't give it to you, old woman!" Mira gasped. "What did you say?"

"I won't give it to you, old woman!" the girl shouted at Mirajane. Lucy face palmed.

"Give it to me, you damn it!" Mira transformed into satan soul. The girl shrieked and run away, dropping the earrings. Mira turned back to her normal form, smiling. And bought the earrings.

"Okay, Lucy. It's almost 5. Let's go to the last shop." Mirajame smiled. Lucy cheered, finally she can go home after this hell shopping.

They went to a shop, named _Wishes_ (a/n : i was thinking of Fairy Tail op 10 ._.a so yeah, Wishes!) Lucy gasped, "What shop is this?"

"Just for fun, Lucy-chan." Mira sang and entered the shop. It's a wedding dress shop. So many dresses there, with different color and styles.

"Welcome, miss! Looking for a dress?" the shop keeper said, smiling. "Yes, please, my friend wanna try one." Mirajane said. Lucy's eyes got wide, "What the hell?"

Lucy seemed not agree but soon, she already look at the catalog with, happily. "What do you think of this one, Lucy?" Mirajane asked, showing a catalog.

"It's pretty, but I like this one better!" Lucy grinned, pointing at the catalog on the table. Mirajane smirked, "Oh, you're good at choosing dress, Lucy. Why don't you try it?"

Lucy blushed, "Is it okay?" the shop keeper smiled, "Come with me, !" the shop keeper (a/n : okay, I named her, err... Ran.. that's it :D ) Ran dragged Lucy into change room. She helped Lucy with the white wedding dress. After few minutes, they finished, and went to Mirajane.

Mira squealed, "LUCY! Oh my gosh! You're so beautiful! Oh my gosh!" Mira tooked out her camera and took pictures of Lucy.

"Okay, let's go home now before I dragged Natsu here." Mira teased. Lucy quickly change her clothes again.

Ran smiled, "Thank you for coming, miss! Come again!"

Lucy and Mirajane went back to the guild. Gray ran to Mira, "Mira, here." Gray gave a paper to Mira. Mira read it and grinned. "Okay! Gray, where is Reedus? We need him." Mirajane whispered something to his ears. "Get it. I'll be back soon." He went to find Reedus.

"Lucy! Come with me!" Mira grabbed Lucy's wrist. Lucy blinked, following her way. She asked Lucy to wear a pink dress that they bought. It is only a simple dress, but cute. It has a big ribbon on the waist, knees length, and cute! And also pink high heels

Mirajane tied Lucy's hair, and a bit wavy on the end. "You're so pretty, Lucy!"

Lucy blushed a bit, "Thank you. But why do I wera this?"

"Because you're going to Sleeping Forest again!" Mira winked.

"Dragon Tower? In the night? Alone? Or Len invited me or something?" Lucy asked, raising a brow.

Mira shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe yes, maybe no. Okay let's get going. Gray!" Mira yelled as she pulled Lucy out of the guild. "Right here, Mira!" Gray yelled back.

"Reedus will take you to Sleeping Forest, Lucy. Have a nice trip!" Mira said as Lucy came inside the chariots.

Gray smirked, "Good luck, Lucy!" Lucy waved at them and left to Sleeping Forest. "_What will happen there?_"

* * *

><p>~A~Sleeping Forest~A~<p>

Reedus left the forest as his jobe done. Lucy thanked him. She walked to the Dragon Tower to find Len. Maybe he has clue. "Len! Where are you?" Lucy shouted.

"Right here, Lucy-chan!" Len patted her shoulder. Lucy turned back. "Len! Do you know why am I here?"

Len shrugged, "Dunno. But I want you to come with me." Len asked her. Lucy just nodded. They walked deeper into the forest. They walked for only 10 minutes. There are lots of fireflies.

"I only drop you here. Good luck, Lucy!" Len grinned and disappear. Luy blinked. She looked around. She found a note on a stem. She read it.

_Hey, Luce... I miss you! I haven't see you this morning_

_ Anyway, if you love me turn right and go on._

_ -Natsu _

Lucy giggled. "I miss you too, idiot." She turned right and go on. Soon, she found a photo. It was when Natsu asked her to be her girlfriend. "It must befrom Mira." Lucy sighed and took the photo. There was a clue behind the photo.

_Read this, if you love me, Lucy._

_ Read again..._

_ Again..._

_ Whoa, are you still reading this note? You really love me, don't you? :P_

_ Go on and find the others. I love you, Luce!_

_ -Natsu_

Lucy giggled again, going on. "What time is it? What does he want anyway?" Lucy sighed. She stopped walking and bent down. She saw a brown teddy bear with a note on its hand. Lucy held the teddy bear. Suddenly,

Suddenly the trees, flowers, and butterflies of the forest were shining with their own color. Lucy's eyes got wide, a big smile on her face. She looked at the sky. Then she read the note.

_Behind you_

_ -Natsu_

The bear disappeared as she turning back. "Natsu?" She saw Natsu standing there wearing a black tux without tie, letting the upper button unbottoned. Natsu pulled her, hugging her. "I miss you."

Lucy sighed and smiled. Natsu pulled away. He gave her a peck on the lips. "Come on!" Natsu grinned, holding her hand. They walked hand in hand. They chatted, talking about everything. Natsu said something to her that made Lucy laughed.

"Ne, Natsu, where are we going?" Lucy frowned. Natsu chuckled, "We're here!" They took another single step. It was the end of the forest. Lucy's mouth opened but didn't say anything. "Natsu? What place is this?"

After they passed the forest, there is a big lake. Natsu smiled, dragging her near the dock. "Len, Lisanna, Levy, and Juvia helped me with this." Natsu chuckled.

"So you weren't on a mission with Lisanna?" Lucy asked raising a brow. "Yep. Let's go." Natsu said before walk down the dock. Small candles lined on the right and left side of the dock.

"Do you like it?" Natsu grinned. "I love it, Natsu!" Lucy hugged him, smiling. Then she pulled away. They stopped walking.

Natsu gazed Lucy's brown orbs. "Lucy, Did I ever say you're beautiful?"

Lucy blushed, "I think so?"

"I love you more than I can say. I love everything about you." Natsu smiled. Lucy blushed.

"I just want to change one thing about you..." Natsu grinned as Lucy blinked. "I want you to change your last name." Lucy's eyes widened. Natsu flicked his fingers. Soon, burst of fireworks surrounded around the dock came out on the lake. Glowing, glowing. Lucy gasped.

Natsu kneeled, he took a small red box. "Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" A heart-shaped diamond ring inside the box.

Tears began to fall from her brown orbs. "Yes, Natsu! I will!" Lucy fell on her knees, hugging him.

Natsu got up, and helped Lucy stood up. He wiped her tears with his finger. Lucy smiled and so is Natsu.

Natsu cupped her face in his hands, he leaned in and kissed her warm lips.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you, Natsu."

Natsu chukcled, letting his arms wrapped around her waist, "I love you too, Luce."

* * *

><p><strong>Chap.8-Finished <strong>

**Actually I wanted to end it here.. but I want to make a chapter about their wedding XD I'll upload it asap.. or maybe today, but no promises :P :D**

**I smiled when writing this chapter X9 Gehee~**

**Thanks for reading! Please review XD **

**I love you guys!** **;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Haru-Starlietta's speaking**

**:'D I'm really sorry for the late update... **

**Here, the last chapter of _Turn Lucy Back To Normal!_ :D**

**Hope you like it~ ;)**

* * *

><p>Months passed since Natsu proposed Lucy in the Sleeping Forest. And today was just an ordinary (crazy, maybe) Friday in the guild. Surprisingly, everyone weren't take any job. Fights everywhere, beer competition at the bar, Gajeel singing, and so on. Sure, the guild was crowded, but that makes it more fun, right?<p>

"For real, Natsu... Will you get your hands off me? I want to read this novel." Lucy sighed as Natsu kept his hands around Lucy's waist. He snuggled more into her blonde hair, "Don't wanna..."

Mirajane giggled at those two while cleaning the glasses, "My..my... They just so cute, aren't they?" Lisanna let out her thumbs up, "Totally cute, Mira-nee."

"Two days more, before Lu-chan and Natsu are getting married. Lucky them." Leaning her cheek on the table, Levy pouted.

"Ask Gajeel to propose you, Levy." Mira smirked. Levy looked at her, blushed a bit, "Mind your business, _Mrs. Justine_." Mirajane's eyes go wide, and she blushed scarlet. Lisanna laughed at them. While Gray sat opposite Erza, "That flame head just being stupid." Erza smiled looking at Natsu and Lucy. "Don't leave me, Lucy!" Natsu whined. "Get off me, Natsu!" Lucy was about to walk, but Natsu didn't allow her and holding her leg instead. "He's childish side is pretty cute to watch." The scarlet haired woman said. Happy sat on the table, "Aye... Hope everything will be okay on their wedding day."

* * *

><p>Lucy and Natsu sat on the couch on her room. Lucy leaned her head on Natsu's arm, peaceful silent. "Luce,do you have some drink?" Natsu said, breaking the silence. Lucy got up, "What do you want to drink, <em>dear<em>?"

"I want chocolate milkshake, _sweetie_." Lucy giggled herself, while Natsu was smirking. Lucy walked to her kitchen and make a milkshake. After few minutes, she went back to her room. "Here you go, Natsu."

Natsu grinned as he took the glass of choco milkshake, "Thanks, Luce." Lucy smiled, "No problem."

Then, Natsu's eyes caught something on her bookshelf. He walked to see it, "What book is this, Lucy?" Lucy took a look on the yellow book, "Ah, that's my photo album with my parents. I was just 6 years old." Natsu pulled the book from the bookshelf. He back the the couch, sat next to _her_ Lucy. He opened the album, and blushed a bit, "You're so cute.." The picture was when Lucy held a white dog in her arms, with her wide smile on her lips. "Thank you." Lucy smiled, also looked at the album. She misses that moment so much, together with her parents. Natsu flipped through the album.

When he finished, he closed the album. "What are we going to do now?" Lucy walked to her bed and laid on the mattress, boring. Natsu chuckled. "We're going to..." Lucy eyed him, waiting to his answer.

"This..." Natsu pressed his lips against her. Soon Lucy closed her eyes, sunk into the kiss. Now, he was on top of her. Parting, Natsu let the butterfly kisses follow Lucy's neck, made Lucy shivered a bit. Natsu kissed her neck and eyed her. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. Natsu leaned down, and kissed her lips again. Lucy sighed as Natsu deepened the kiss. Natsu somehow let arms sneak into her back, feeling her curves. Lucy hugged him closer her body, leaving no space between them. Soon, they parted away.

"You're going to sleep over at the dorm tomorrow?" Natsu asked and buried his face into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Yep. They said that they will take care of the things I need." Lucy answered, hugging Natsu and rested her head on his chest. "Gray and the others will take care yours."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "That ice freak? Tsk..."

"Don't be like that, Natsu." Lucy scolded him, got up from the bed. Natsu pouted, "Aye..." he sat on the edge of the bed.

"That's remind me, where do you wanna go, Lucy?" Natsu grinned. Lucy tilted her head, "For what?"

Natsu rolled his eyes again, "Our honeymoon?"

Lucy blushed, "It-it's up to you..." Natsu sighed, "What about Akane Resort ?"

Lucy smiled, "It's decided then."

Then, suddenly, Loki popped out next to Lucy. "If in that case, Princess. I have a gift for your wedding." Lucy shrieked in surprise when he did that.

"I have two tickets for you guys." Loki gave Lucy two tickets to Akane Resort. "Thanks, Loki." Natsu grinned. Lucy smiled, "Thanks a lot, Loki." But then, question hit Lucy, "Wait, you heard our conversation?"

Loki crossed his arms, smirking, "Yes, accidentaly. I can hear your conversation, Lucy, if I want and sometimes by accident. But I rarely do that. Accidentaly, I ever heard you moa-"

Lucy flushed, and force close his gate.

* * *

><p>The next day, the guild was busy with the preparation for Natsu and Lucy's wedding in Cathedral. "Where's the flowers?" Mirajane shouted. Lisanna run toward her, "Here the flowers, Mira-nee." Mirajane sighed in relief, "Thanks Lisanna."<p>

"_Onegai_, Reedus." Mirajane smiled, handed the flower to Reedus. "No problem, Mirajane." Reedus drew a carriage. And he headed to Cathedral. "We almost done, here. Let's go to Cathedral, shall we Lisanna?" Lisanna nodded, "Yes! Everyone is there to decorate it."

Then both of them walked to Cathedral, "Today is so hot." Lisanna said, looked at the glowing sun with her right eyes. Mirajane nodded, smiling, "The sun sure pretty happy today."

Soon, they arrived at Cathedral. Everyone there were busy decoration things. "Gajeel! Can you help me put this lamp above there?" Levy whined. "Sure, Bookworm." Gajeel lifted her off the ground and Levy put the lamp on its place. "Gray-sama... What should we do with this red carpet?" Juvia asked. "Come here." Gray and Juvia put the red carpet down and roll it, covering the floor. "Wait, Luce, let me do that for you." Natsu grinned and lifted Lucy from the chair. "Thank you, Natsu." Natsu smiled softly at her. Mirajane giggled at the couples. And Lisanna had left to help others, decorated the place.

After few hours, things in Cathedral almost finish. Mirajane worried about Lucy, since she always work today, I mean, tomorrow is the wedding day. What if she fell sick?

"Lucy, you should have a rest, leave it to us." Mirajane said. Lucy shook her head, "No... I'm fine. Thanks for worrying me, Mira." Mirajane just smiled, then leave.

"Luce, you look pale. Why don't you take a rest." Natsu leaned his forehead against her slowly. "I'm fine, Natsu. I should help the other." Lucy pushed Natsu away slowly, and walked to outside.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist, "No, Luce! The sun is too hot for you. You'll be sick."

Lucy started to pissed off, "Seriously, Natsu, get off me." Better not pissed her, especially today, when she's in her time of the month. Guess, Natsu is dense enough to pissed her ^^

"Don't want to..." Natsu said.

"Damn it, Natsu! Stop being so childish all the time!" Lucy yelled, loud enough to make some people stared at them. Everyone who looked at them sweat dropped, wishing tomorrow will be fine as Lucy left the Cathedral, leaving the blinked Natsu.

Lucy walked to somewhere, "Stupid Natsu! Can't he just-" Lucy stopped when she almost fell down to the ground. Luckily a old woman help her, "Be careful, young girl." The woman said. Lucy held her forehead, "Thank you, Mrs. I'm sorry for bothering you." The woman shook her head, "No.. I don't mind. You-Oh dear, You're burning." The woman held Lucy's forehead. Okay, *sigh* see what I mean? She's too tired and yet the sun was shining, no wonder today was so hot.

"Oh, I'll be fine soon, don't worry." The woman smiled, "Here, drink it, you'll be better if you do." The woman handed a bottle of water (a magic one) Lucy took the bottle, "Thank you so much." The woman nodded, smiling and left her alone.

Lucy (hardly) walked (with headache) to the South Gate Park nearby. She drank the water a bit, and sat under the big tree. "Why am I sick?" Lucy said, drinking the water again. "I should had listened to Natsu." Her eyes felt heavy and her headache was killing her. Then, she lost her conscious, dropping the bottle down.

Soon, a voice shouting her name, "Lucy! Where are you?" Yeah, we know who is that person. Natsu~

"Lucy! Lu-" His eyes got wide when he saw the unconscious Lucy under the three. He walked toward her. Sighing in relief, he took the bottle and drink it, keeping it in his mouth. He kneeled down beside her, sliding his arms around her back and pulling her closer to him. He leaned into her and pressed his lips against hers, letting the water slip into her mouth. Then he pulled away, "Wake up, weirdo."

Soon, Lucy opened her eyes, "I'm not a weirdo, pinky." She said weakly. Natsu chuckled, let his arms go of her. "Drink some more." Natsu placing the bottle on her lips, making her drinking the water.

They both leaned on the tree. "I'm sorry for yelled at you, Natsu." Lucy said, and hugging his left arm. "I'm the one who should say that." He gave her a peck on her cheek. "And you should listen to me next time. See what I said." He warned her.

Lucy giggled, "No promise, Natsu."

"Hey, that-"

Lucy out a finger on his lips. "Let's go eat something." Natsu grinned, "I'll treat you for today. But are you okay?" He placing his right hand on her forehead. Lucy blushed slightly. "Much better."

* * *

><p>At the night, the girls were gathering in a special room in the dorm. The room is pretty big with about 8 beds. "Lucy, I want to be an aunt of 2!" Levy said. "I want to be the godmother!" Lisanna cheered up. "Hey! No fair, Lis!" Mira whined, "I'll be the godmother."<p>

Juvia hugged her _Gray_ doll, "Juvia is happy for you, Lucy." Lucy smiled, "Thank you, Juvia" She ignored the _Godmother Competition_.

"Shut up, you three!" Erza commanded them. "The godmother will be me!" Lucy sweat dropped, "Stop it, you guys. "

"That reminds me, we'll be wake up earlier tomorrow." Cana laid on the bed. "Right, let's go to sleep guys." Lucy said.

Levy pouted, "We're not having a girls talk?" Lucy gave her a side hug, "Not tonight, girl. Sorry."

"Yosh, good night, girl. I'm going to turn off the light." Mirajane turned off the light. And they soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>This morning was a busy morning for the girls and boys in Fairy Tail. Today was a wedding day of Natsu and Lucy. It was 30 minutes before the ceremony. Lucy wore a white dress that she ever tried when she went shopping with Mirajane. The dress is long, with bare neck, 3 layered ruffles, and some ribbons. She wore white gloves. Natsu wore a white tux with red tie on.<p>

The Fairy Tail girls wore a pink or red dress, while the boys wore black tuxes with red or white tie. There were also friends from other guilds, like Lyon, Sherry, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Master Bob, etc. Soon, Natsu and Lucy will becalled husband and wife. It was just months they have been dated but they have been together for years.

"What do I do?" Lucy paced back and forth, nervous. Levy calmed her down. "Calm down, Lu-chan."

"Calm down? Yeah, I need to calm down." Lucy took a deep breath. Then the door opened, Macao came. Somehow, he became her _parent_. "You look, beautiful, Lucy." Macao grinned. "Thank you." Lucy smiled at him. "Let's go, shall we?" Macao offered his hand, Lucy accepted it. "I'll see you soon, Lu-chan! Good luck! I'm happy for you." Levy said, waving her hands.

Lucy with Macao were walking down the aisle. Natsu grinned, yet a bit nervous. Soon, she'll be his and only. Lucy walked toward him slowly. Macao grinned, passing Lucy's hand to Natsu and went back to his seat on the behind.

Natsu held her hand, and Lucy smiled. She stood next to her soon-to-be-husband, facing Makarov as the priest. Makarov opened the book, smiling.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathering here together in the sight of god, and in the face of this company, to join this Man and this Woman in..."

And the speech was continued...

Wendy gave the the box of ring, Natsu took the ring and slipped it onto Lucy's left fouth finger. Lucy also took the ring and hel his hand, and slip it in the same place like hers.

Makarov coughed in low tone, "Do you, Lucy Heartfilia promise to take care of your husband, Natsu Dragneel, and love him with all your heart, comfort him, in sickness, in health, forsaking all others, keep thee only onto him, as long as you both alive?"

Lucy smiled, "I will."

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel promise to take care of your husband, Lucy Heartfilia, and love him with all your heart, comfort him, in sickness, in health, forsaking all others, keep thee only onto him, as long as you both alive?"

"I will." Natsu grinned.

Makarov smiled, "Please face each other." Natsu face the happy Lucy, they hold each other's hand. "Natsu Dragneel, please repeat after me."

"_I, Natsu Dragneel, take you, Lucy Heartfilia to be my wedded wife."_

"I, Natsu Dragneel, take you , Lucy Heartfilia to be my wedded wife." Natsu repeated after him.

"_To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sicknes or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us apart."_

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sicknes or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us apart."

"_And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."_

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"Now, Lucy Heartfilia, please repeat after me." Makarov said.

"_I, Lucy Heartfilia, takeyou, Natsu Dragneel, to be my wedded husband."_

"I, Lucy Heartfilia, take you, Natsu Dragneel, to be my wedded husband."

"_To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sicknes or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us apart."_

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sicknes or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us apart."

"_And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."_

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

Then, Makarov faces the audience, "If anyone disagree with this wedding, please speak now." After few seconds of silence. Makarov grinned.

"Now, I prounounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Makarov said and closed the book. Natsu cupped her face, and kissed her lips. Their friends stood from their seat and clapped for them. Most of girls were crying in happiness for them. Then the newlyweds walked down the aisle toward another room, to enjoy the party. Food, chat, take pictures, etc.

"Congratulation, flame head." Gray smirked. "Thanks, ice freak." Natsu grinned.

"Lucyy!" Lisanna cried, hugging the blonde, "I'm so happy for you guys." Soon Levy joined them, "Lu-chan! Congratulation..."

"Lucy and Natsu, I've been waiting for this moment." Master Bob said.

"Thank you so much, guys." Lucy let her tears fell down from her eyes. "Hey, the party just start, don't ruin your make up, Blondie." Sherry came.

Natsu gave her his hankerchief, Lucy took it and and stroking it to remove her tears. "Thanks, Natsu." Natsu chuckled, "You're welcome, Lucy Dragneel."

"Make sure, I'll be the godmother, Lucy." Erza smiled. Lisanna and Levy tensed up. "NOO!"

Lucy sweat dropped, "Here goes again..."

"Congratulation, Lucy-san, Natsu-san." Wendy smiled at them. Lucy bowed down, and patted her head, "Thanks, Wendy." Wendy blushed a bit, smiling and ran to Charle again.

"Natsuuu~Lucyyyy~! You guys... I'm so happy that I'm crying." Happy flew to them, hugging Lucy.

Lucy laughed at the blue flying cat. Natsu grinned, hand is his pockets, "Thanks, Happy."

"Where are you going, guys?" Gray asked. Lucy smiled, "We're going to Akane Resort again. Loki gave us the tickets.

"Lucy! Make me to be an aunty, soon." Mirajane winked. Both Natsu and Lucy blushed. They all laughed at them. Isn't a bit fun to tease them once?

"Okay, girls! Time for flower tossing. Be ready!" Lisanna yelled at the mic. Soon, the girls were gathering. Lucy stood in front of them, not facing them. Girls were daydreaming. There were Lisanna, Erza, Cana, Levy, Sherry, Juvia, Mirajane, Miki, Laki, Choco, etc.

Lucy tossed the flower above, Natsu grinned when someone caught it. Lucy hadn't see it yet. The girls were congratulating and teasing the catcher.

"Who is it, Natsu?" Lucy asked, and turning her body. "See it now?" Natsu gave her a side hug.

Lucy smile widened, "I want to be an auntie of 3, Levy-chan!" Levy gasped, blushing like a tomato. "Go propose her soon, metal head." Natsu smirked. Gajeel didn't say anything, he looked away to hide his blush instead. Lucy giggled.

Today was a special day for them. And soon, after they got change, they went to their honeymoon. Lucy's bestfriends were crying when she was about to leave with a car, that use a mage's magic which was Reedus to the train station.

"See you late, guys!" Lucy waved at them. Her nakama waved their hand at the couple, "Have fun!" Natsu just grinned at them. And the car started to ran.

Natsu's motion sickness back. Lucy sighed, "You haven't change a bit, have you?" Natsu laid on her lap. "We-wend-wendy said that, you can cure my sickness." His face was pale.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Mirajane sure asked her to said that."

Natsu's right arm held her head, and pulled it closer to him, he lifted his body a bit, and pressed her lips with his.

"I love you, Luce."

"I love you too, Natsu."

_**-THE END-**_

* * *

><p><strong>The End :'D Finally, I can finish this story.. I'm gonna miss this story... <strong>

**Thanks so much guys for reading, reviewing, alert, added to this story... I love you so much! X'D**

**Thanks for reviewed :_ LiLyRoSe98, Princess Happy, ashley-myth, KawaiiOdango, maya-chan14, Rose Tiger, PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle, Aubrey09, Starr E. Knites, StrawberryInDespairXD, mangacrazygirl, NatsuxLucy FTW, and The Otaku Squirrel_**

**Please leave your last review for this story :'D **

**Once again, thanks so much for reading this story, reviewed, added to , alert this story... :')**

**~Love, Haru-Starlietta**


End file.
